Clock/Strategies
The Clock has moving hands and this causes the path of the bloons to change every round making this track fairly difficult to master. Though since the map does have only one and fairly long path, it's arguably one of the easiest expert maps to beat. Easy Difficulty 1blah132's Strategy 1. Place one Boomerang Monkey on the inner edge of the 11 circle. 2. Place one Apprentice Monkey on the inner edge of the 3 circle. 3. Upgrade Apprentice to 2/1 as quickly as possible (Get Fireball first) 4. Upgrade Boomerang to 2/3 as quickly as possible. 5. Give Apprentice Monkey Sense. 6. Place Monkey Village on the 12 line so that it reaches from the center black dot out to the edge of the Clock. 7. Upgrade to 1/2 as quickly as possible. 8. Place Super Monkey at the center and upgrade to 0/2 as quickly as possible. 9. Upgrade to have Laser Vision and Plasma Vision as quickly as possible, or you will lose many lives. 10. Upgrade to Robo-monkey as quickly as possible (Should be the second level right after the first M.O.A.B.) Tonitran's Strategy Notes: *Use Road Spikes for early rounds, because towers are not so good. *Place all towers inside the clock, except towers with unlimited range, which must be placed outside the clock. Buy a 0-2 Boomerang Thrower and place it between the XI and XII. Round 7- upgrade the Boomerang Tower to 0-3. Round- 10 start to buy 9 Banana Farms (2-0) until round 31. Round 18- Upgrade the Bionic Boomerang Thrower to 1-3. Round 24- Use Road Spikes to pop the camo bloon. Round 30- Upgrade the 1-3 Boomerang Thrower to 2-3. (When all Banana Farms are 2-0 start upgrading the Banana Farms to 3-0 until round 39.) Round 33- Buy a 1-0 Ninja Monkey and place it under the Boomerang Thrower. Round 34- Upgrade the Ninja Monkey to 2-2. Round 35- Upgrade it to 3-2. (By now you should have 6 Banana Farms to Banana Republic.) Round 37- Upgrade the Ninja Monkey to Bloonjitsu Master before the camo white bloons come. Round 39- Buy a 1-2 Monkey Village after and place it under the Ninja Monkey. Upgrade the 1-2 Monkey Village to Jungle Drums (2-2). Round 40- Buy one more Monkey Village <---(DO NOT UPGRADE IT) to make the Monkey Town upgrade from the 2-2 Monkey Village cheaper. Round 41- upgrade the 2-2 Monkey Village to Monkey Town and sell the 0-0 Monkey Village. Round 42- Upgrade one Banana Republic to 4-2 and do the same at round 43 and 47. Buy a 2-3 Boomerang Thrower and place it on the XII. Round 45- Buy a Super Monkey (0-2) and upgrade to 1-2 after this round. Round 46- Upgrade this tower to Plasma Vision. Round 48- Then to Sun God. Now the player can buy everything he/she wants. goldstormbird's Dart Monkeys Only Strategy Start with 2 2/3 Dart Monkeys near the start. Get a Juggernaut set to "Last" where it can hit a straight line. Spam 2/3 Dart Monkeys!!! You might need road spikes, 4 2/4 and 4/2 spike factory,5 4/2 banana farms and 2 TOTMG in easy to win WIN! I lost on round 63 15:57, June 6, 2019 (UTC) No Agents, Premiums, Specialties, or Lives Lost strategy #Buy a Ninja Monkey and place it in the inner edge of the XII. Upgrade it to 2/2 (start with Ninja Discipline). #Buy a Glue Gunner and place it as close as possible to the entrance. Upgrade it to 2/1 and set it to strong. #Buy a Boomerang Thrower and place it in the inner edge between the I and the II and upgrade it to 2/0. #Buy a Sniper Monkey and upgrade it to 1/1 (set target priority to strong, set to first when bloons are getting past your towers). #Buy a Bomb Shooter, put it in the inner edge of the III and upgrade it to 1/0. #Upgrade the Sniper to 1/2. #Upgrade the Boomerang Thrower to 2/2. #Upgrade the Bomb Shooter to 3/0 (Cluster Bombs), then 3/2. #Upgrade the Ninja Monkey to 3/2. #Upgrade the Boomerang Thrower to 2/3. #Buy a Monkey Apprentice, place it in the inner edge between the IV and the V and upgrade it to 3/2. #Upgrade the Sniper to 2/3. #Upgrade the Cluster Bombs Tower to 4/2. #Upgrade the Boomerang Thrower to 2/4*. #Upgrade the Ninja Monkey to 4/2. #Upgrade the Glue Gunner to 2/3. *You need to use the turbo charge ability when the round 46's MOAB enters out. In round 50 it isn't needed. *I lost on round 53. 16:38, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Place the towers in the right position or this strategy won't work. Hard Difficulty Wario46's strategy 1. Get a ninja at start of the map. 2. Upgrade it to 3/2. 3. Get a apprentice, place it on the right side of the ninja. 4. Get 3 Banana Farms, upgrade them to 2/0, you lose lives then get fireball upgrade for apprentice. 5. Upgrade the ninja to Bloonjutsu. 6. Get 2 1/3 Dragon's Breath apprentices. 7. Sell the ninja and bulid another 1/3 apprenice. 8. Upgrade farms to 3/0. 9. Get 3 Monkey Apprentices upgraded to 1/3. Your done for easy mode! 10. Sell 2 farms when you will have 5000$ to get a 4/2 Banana Farm and get re-get 2 banana farms. 11. Before round 60 get a Sungod under a 1/2 village by selling apprentices. 12. Get another Sungod under the same village. You have done everything for medium and hard mode. alexmustcry's Strategy 1. Buy 2 boomerang monkeys. 2. Buy 1 monkey apprentice and upgrade to 2/0. 3. Invest only 1 banana farm and alternately upgrade with your defenses until round 40. 4. Upgrade the monkey apprentice to 2/2. 5. Buy a monkey village. 6. Buy another monkey apprentice with 2/2 and upgrade both into fire breathers. 7. Buy 1 super monkey. 8. Upgrade the monkey village to 0/2. 9. Upgrade the super monkey to 0/2 ---> 2/2 ---> 2/3 respectively. 10. You could repeat step 9 or buy an ice tower and upgrade it to 3/0. 11. Use the remaining cash on buying Sniper Monkeys 4/2, Ninja Monkeys 0/4 (Bloon Sabotage), Glue Gunners 2/3 or Super Monkeys (2/3). Obsolete Strategies 182's Strategy (Hard Difficulty) You must have 500-600 to try,spend all of your MM on Trible Turtles and Angry Squirrels and 2 SMS Pros(3 if you dont have pro,I used only one for round 84 but you may use for round 76 too.) 1-Place all of the agents you brought or you have. 2-Get a Super Monkey on round 15 or 16. 3-Upgrade it to Laser Blasts on round 27.(You need village first) 4-Now upgrade village to Rader Scanner and Super Monkey to Plasma Blasts on round 36. 5-Get a Robo-Monkey on round 45 if possible. 6-Now get another Super Monkey on any round before 50 inside the range of Monkey Village. 7-Get a Sun God on any round possible before round 63. 8-Get another Robo-Monkey with Plasma Blasts and Sun God before round 77 if possible. 9-Use a SMS or its pro on round 76 so that you dont lose. 10-Get another Robo Monkey with Plasma Blasts at round 80 if possible,or 82 but beware of round 82 if didnt got 3 Robo Monkeys. 11-Use 2 another Super Monkey Storms or 1 if you have unlocked pro when Ceramic Bloons are going past. 12-Get as many M.O.A.B Maulers as possible for Z.O.M.G. 13-Enjoy your 1200 or 600! Category:Strategies